


Growing Pains

by Azurite9925



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Family Feels, Integra is an awkward potato, teenage crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite9925/pseuds/Azurite9925
Summary: Walter has a duty to Integra as a butler, a body guard, and ultimately a father. When his darling Integra showed signs of getting a crush on someone, Walter knew that it was his duty to handle it....





	Growing Pains

**Growing Pains**

 

“Walter! I require your assistance.” Said butler looked up from his Churchill biography, eyebrows wrinkling slightly at Integra’s somewhat panicked cry. The young master should have nothing bothering her – she was simply getting dressed for the function that evening at Lady Penwood’s tea room. It was a small affair, although Alucard would be there as Integra’s escort, as Walter was too lowborn to do so and Integra was the only knight who was unmarried.

“Coming, Sir Integra.” He responded over the intercom. He quickly ducked through the Manor’s… less discrete… passages, making it to the Hellsing’s Wing. He tapped gently on his master’s door, not wanting to catch the young girl unawares.

“Enter.” She called from within. Walter heeded, bracing himself for some sort of disaster… only to see that everything was perfectly fine. Scanning his eyes over Integra’s slender frame, he found nothing out of the norm except the panicked look on her face, which was unusual in and of itself. None of Hellsing’s operations made Integra react in anything more than annoyance.

“What is the matter, Sir Integra?” Walter asked, allowing a bit of worry to seep into his voice.

His young master sighed, crossed her arms and colored before speaking. “I… how do I look?”

“I’m sorry?” Walter wasn’t sure he heard her correctly. Did his tomboyish, headstrong, intelligent Lady just ask him that question?

Integra grew annoyed and huffed. “How do I look, Walter? Don’t you have eyes?” She glared at the butler as her blush grew more prominent. She couldn’t believe she was doing this, but… if not Walter, who could she trust? No one else would ever give her honest council about such matters, _especially_ not Alucard.

“I – you look lovely, my Lady, but… why did you call me here?” Walter stuttered, for the very first time in his tenure as Hellsing’s most esteemed butler. He couldn’t believe this was the only matter Integra wished to discuss with him.

“…to ask you that.” Coming from his Lady’s soft murmur, it apparently was.

“I’m sorry?” Walter asked again, suddenly feeling rather old.

“To ask you how I look, Walter, can’t you hear me?” Integra hissed, losing her temper. Walter, realizing that the teenager was getting very, very embarrassed, raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, and smiled reassuringly.

“You always look respectable in your formal wear, Sir Integra.” He complimented.

And yet, that only seemed to fluster her more. “No, I don’t want respectable!” Integra sighed, realizing that she was acting rather immaturely. She really couldn’t do this. How girls her age manage to use make-up and be so… polished, she could never understand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. Do…do I look pretty?”

“Yes, of course.” Walter immediately said. He wasn’t lying either – Walter knew Integra’s features were refined and rather lovely, even if her figure was in awkward years of twig like grace. In her semiformal dress – a pale blue dress that emphasized her eyes, her hair long and straight, and her jewelry simple and silver – she looked perfectly pretty. “What brought this on?” He finally asked.

“N-nothing! Isn’t it reasonable for a girl of my age to care about her appearance?” Walter knew it was, but Integra was nothing like other girls her age. She, to Walter’s immense relief, never had a pony phase. Otherwise, the manor’s stables would be more than a historical timepiece. And Walter would be left to care for those beasts. Thank God for small mercies…

Walter paused, a thought occurring to him. “I don’t mean to be presumptuous, but do you fancy someone?” He didn’t want to believe it, as his Lady was in no place to consider romantic relations.

Somehow, Integra managed to look even more mortified. “N-no! Of course not.”

And yet… “I find myself doubting that, Sir Integra.” He admitted.

“Well… maybe. Just a little bit.” She mumbled, avoiding his gaze. Walter nodded, his expression turning thoughtful. “But you can’t tell anyone!” she cried, and Walter nodded. 

“Is it Sir Iron’s lad?” He asked, hopeful that Integra liked the politically advantageous match.

“No! I-I’m not telling you, Walter.” Walter sighed, it never is the ideal marriages, is it? A part of him wanted to blame the damn Germans – them and their Werthers and romanticism. “Besides… he’d never notice me anyways.” Integra murmured under her breath, so softly that Walter almost didn’t catch it.

Walter was suddenly struck with sympathy for the gangly teen. He knew what young love was like – he had his fair share of flings and crushes over the years. Although Integra was often incredibly mature for her age, she was still young… and without a parent there to help her in such matters… No. Walter was there. Walter would be Integra’s father. Walter could take care of this child, even if his resume as the Angel of Death had absolutely nothing to do with child rearing. He will help his Integra feel pretty and win the affections of whoever captured her young master’s heart, even if he had no clue how to. Filled with determination, he began to plan… He’d need Maria’s help and a couple things from the late Lady Hellsing’s wardrobe, but damnit, if he can take down Nazi vampires, he can do _anything._

“Alucard, a moment of your time.” Walter called, causing the vampire to stop. They were on the ground floor, right before the main hall, and Alucard was on his way to where he had to meet his Master for the party this evening.\

“Make it quick, Angel.” Alucard said, a faint scowl on his face. He hated modern suits, frankly, and if it were not for Integra’s sake, he would never find himself in such an appalling condition.

“Of course. Now, you already know you’re to escort our young Master to Lady Penwood’s party, but I need to disclose some sensitive information. You must swear on your coffin – no, Miss Mina’s grave – that you will not disclose this to anyone else, least of all anyone in the party.” Walter rambled. Alucard was both curious and annoyed – for one, Walter was much more nervous than usual, and for another, it was very rare Walter asked Alucard to swear on his darling Mina. The thought of her simply put him in an even worse mood.

“What could be so important that I’d have to swear on Her grave?” Alucard snapped.

“It’s for Sir Integra, the least you can do is follow it.” Walter said, eyes narrowing slightly.

“Very well.” Alucard said, curiosity overtaking his annoyance at the old man’s scematics. “I swear on my dear Mina’s grave that I shall not disclose whatever it is you are about to say to me.” He blandly stated.

Instantly Walter began chattering. “Sir Integra fancies someone at that party. Someone that can potentially become Lord Hellsing, if he’s of right standing. You must keep an eye on her and watch her movements – please, this is a matter of great importance.” Alucard took a good, long, hard look at his war partner, considering how to address the spew of bullshit that just came out of the butler’s mouth.

“Sweet Christ, you really have been bored.” He finally sighed. “‘A matter of grave importance’? She’s simply a teenager, Walter.” Alucard said, for once the voice of reason. “And who’s to say that it is a man? Master has shown no liking towards anyone in this castle, not even the youngest of guards, a few of which are attractive enough for your lingering gaze.” Alucard wryly said, arching an eyebrow at Walter, who pinched his lips and rose his chin in annoyance and challenge at his words.

“My preferences are of no matter, and what if we simply missed it?” He asked.

“Missed my dear master’s blossoming sexuality? Both of us are _far_ too bored to ignore something as delightfully dramatic as that. Really, too many years without a good killing spree has addled your brain, Walter.” Alucard commented, a dark smile tugging at his lips. 

“As much as I miss the front lines –” Walter began.

“You lust for it more than I could ever want blood.” Alucard snorted.

“– this is an important point to consider. We should –” He was cut off.

“Shh, she’s coming.” Alucard interrupted. Walter turned to see his Master come down the hallway. She arched a single blonde eyebrow at their sudden silence and pinched her lips.

“Walter? Alucard? What were you so eagerly discussing?” She coolly inquired.

“Nothing, my dear Master, simply how Sir Penwood has been looking more and more like a potato these days.” Alucard smoothly recovered, giving his Master a toothy grin.

Integra paused, and then shrugged. “That may be true, but that’s rather rude of you to say.”

“Perhaps, but when have I cared for that?” Integra inclined her head in admission. “Regardless, you look ravishing tonight, my Master. Has Maria been helping you get dressed?”

Integra simply shrugged. “A bit, yes.”

“She has done a good job.” Alucard admitted. “Although, even a blind man would do a good job – you _are_ wonderful material to work with.” Alucard said, giving Integra the rare compliment.

Integra’s face burst into a wildfire of blushing, but nothing else on her features changed. “Why thank you, vampire.” She responded wryly. And yet, she looked so oddly embarrassed and… proud?

Walter suddenly felt dread.

“No need to thank me for the truth. Shall we go?” Alucard extended his arm.

“Of course.” She took the extended arm and turned to Walter, smiling warmly. “Take care, Walter.” She said, and then turned to Alucard, squeezing his arm softly in faint affection.

“You as well, Master.” Walter faintly said, his mind working rather quickly, even in his old age. Walter couldn’t help but feel as if he had done something he would come to regret…


End file.
